


His Two Pillars

by Pun_Prince_Star



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I promise I'm writing a Part 2, I'm just really slow, Kinda fluff, ML Secret Santa, POV Adrien Agreste, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sort Of, You Decide, but like really just the first episode, mentioned Hawkmoth, mentions of Jackady, not much though, or romantic Marichat, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun_Prince_Star/pseuds/Pun_Prince_Star
Summary: Adrien starts to embrace some things about his life.I'm not very good at summaries, but spoilers for the first episode of Season 2!





	His Two Pillars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this! This is for clefeeble on tumblr!
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Ladybug didn’t take long to realise that Chat Noir wasn’t acting normal.

Of course, to any civilians her partner probably would have seemed normal; they still had their races, Chat was still flirting with Ladybug and acting dramatically wounded when she shot comebacks (even one Marinette had been working on for weeks, and was particularly proud of that had managed to get a laugh from the leather-clad hero).

He wasn’t completely the same though.

Chat seemed a tad distracted, and Ladybug ended up winning all their races. His flirts were milder than normal, and he overall seemed that tad less cheerful.

Ladybug would have chalked it up to a bad day if it hadn’t happened on their Sunday night patrol as well. 

By then, she was worried.

“Hey, Chat?” She stopped him before leaving for the night.

“Yes, my Lady?” He asked, grinning.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, even personal stuff.” Ladybug said, giving him a smile.

Chat Noir’s grin faltered, only for a moment, and returned just as dazzling a moment later.

“I appreciate it, Ladybug.”

“I’m serious, you know!” She crossed her arms. “We might not know who the other is under the mask, but you are my best friend and my partner.

“I just want you to know that you can talk to me, okay Chaton?” She tapped his bell lightly, the chiming still heard over the traffic.

“Okay, bugaboo.”

Ladybug groaned. “Again with that nickname.”

“You know you love it.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Chat laughed and waved goodbye.

“Night, LB!”  
“See you Wednesday, kitty.”

The two superheroes made their way home.

Marinette worried about her partner, and Adrien?

Adrien was worried about what would happen if she found out.

\---------------

They say that all who look into their family will find secrets, and the Agreste’s were no different.

Adrien- the perfect, model son (literally), secretly moonlighting hero work as Chat Noir.

His mother, who disappeared and is thought to be dead.

Finally, Gabriel Agreste. World-renowned fashion designer, father, and Hawkmoth.

Adrien’s arch-nemesis, who created akumas to steal his miraculous and pretty much ruin his life, was his father.

Of course, he almost didn’t believe it himself but it was the only conclusion that made any sense.

When Ladybug had originally made the accusation the evidence against him had been circumstantial at best, but now?

Adrien had undeniable proof.

Or at least incredibly damning evidence.

Even with that, he was scared of what his lady would say. Gabriel had already been cleared from suspicion after he was akumatised, and if he was Hawkmoth it made no sense for him to be akumatised or even be controlled by akumas like Jackady. 

However, it couldn’t have been anyone else talking to Nathalie in his father’s office about being Hawkmoth.

Adrien was not completely convinced that Ladybug would believe him, and Plagg wasn’t really helping with information about miraculouses.

“Miraculous holders can’t be akumatised.” Plagg munched on a piece of cheese. “Simple as that, kid.”  
Who could he talk to though? Not Ladybug, and not really his friends either. He couldn’t involve them in something so dangerous. Especially not Alya.

He sat at his desk quietly, already finished with most of the work set by his Chinese tutor. 

It was bright outside still, only getting into late afternoon, a bit early for patrol.

“Screw it,” he mumbled. 

“Plagg claws out!”

\---

Adrien very quickly found that taking photos, especially with other people, as Chat Noir was a lot more fun than modeling.

Most patrols he or Ladybug did were too late at night for anyone but the most dedicated to be catching photos, but it was still light out and many citizens wanted a selfie with him.

It was nice, between the photos and running around on rooftops, to have a moment of peace away from where it had to be perfect.

He ended up, where he normally did on his patrols as of late, at Marinette’s family bakery.

Occasionally, he would even stop by on her rooftop if she was there, and say hello.

Adrien told himself it was because she’d been targeted by akumas and that he liked to know she was safe. 

A part of it, though he would never admit it to himself, was just enjoying her company. She was calming to be around, and it seemed a bit easier to talk when she wasn’t mumbling as much, not that it bothered him.

She was one of his close friends and someone he really admired, someone he thought might also be good to talk to.

\---

Marinette rubbed her eyes, and help her blanket closer. It was becoming increasingly dark, too dark to sketch anything like she had planned, and Tikki had eaten the remaining cookies she had brought up.

Her kwami was curled up in her undone hair, peacefully sleeping. She got up carefully, trying not to disturb her, and walked to the end of her balcony, overlooking the last remains of the dying sunset. 

After a few moments, Marinette was startled by the light tapping of feet, causing Tikki to stir and quickly fly into Marinette’s mass of blankets.

“Enjoying the view, princess?” A smile played on the leather-clad hero’s lips.  
“Chat Noir,” Marinette said, recovering from her minor heart attack, “what a surprise.”

He paused for a moment, looking at Marinette. “Your hair looks really pretty out.”

“Oh, um, thanks.” She shifted around on her feet. “I don’t normally have it out, it’s just easier to have it up all the time.”

“Well, it looks really pretty.” Chat said genuinely.

Marinette cleared her throat. “So what are you doing here anyway?”

Chat shrugged noncommittally and spoke softer than normal. “I just finished up patrol for the night.”

“Isn’t it a little early for patrol?” She blurted, curious. They, when patrolling together at least, started after dark, usually around 10 or so. Though, they had never set specific times on their respective patrol nights.

“Keeping an eye on me, huh? Rather invested in heroes, are you, princess?” He teased, leaning on her railing.

She looked away slightly hastily.

“My best friend runs the Ladyblog, it’s hard to miss any information about Paris’ heroes when she’s around,” Marinette smiled fondly. While it was a bit weird at the time to hear her best friend talking about her, she appreciated the enthusiasm nonetheless. It was also fun to see everything from an outsider’s perspective.

Chat also smiled and scratched the back of his neck slowly.

“To be honest, I just felt a little restless. I needed to get out my house.” He paused thoughtfully.

“Marinette, can I ask you something?”

Marinette turned to him, he looked troubled and was staring at the Seine.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Well,” Chat sighed, “say, hypothetically, you find out something about someone, something bad, that changes your entire view of them. Something that would make them a bad person.

“What do you do?” There was barely contained desperation in his voice.

He looked well and truly at a loss, and Marinette couldn’t help but feel bad. His face looked crestfallen and his shoulders were slumped. 

“Chat, are you alright?” Marinette asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath in, turning to Marinette and giving her a small smile.

“Not really princess.” 

Adrien, as Chat Noir, found himself being hugged very tightly by Marinette.

He hesitated for a moment, not used to the contact, before hugging her back, careful not to scratch her with his claws.

They stood in silence, still tightly wrapped in a hug before Marinette pulled away.

“I know I’m not the greatest at advice, but maybe you could try getting all the facts? If you already have and it’s still negative, then you’ll have to make a decision on whether you want that person in your life or not and what you should do about it.” Marinette rubbed his arm gently before turning towards the skyline.

“Most importantly- talk to someone Kitty. I know I’m not the best person, I’m a civilian after all, but I’m always here if you need it.” She said.

“I’m just not sure who I could talk to about this, properly.” Chat sighed.

“Well, there is always therapy.” Marinette paused for a moment. “What about Ladybug? She’s your partner, you two always have each other’s back. I’m sure she would be willing to listen!”

Her smile was so bright that Chat couldn’t help but return it.

“You’re right Marinette, and thanks,” he said, “I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t forget, I always have a loaded arsenal of cookies if anything gets too upsetting!” They both laughed.

“How purr-fect, I would be a fool to refuse,” He grinned widely, laughing along.

 

Some time passed, the two talking about mundane things like favourite foods (Chat Noir really loved croissants) or games (Mecha Strike was very popular between superheroes it seemed), and annoyances (Marinette overslept a lot, Chat smiled a lot, remembering every story she told).

They didn’t mention Chat’s problem again.

“It’s getting late.” Marinette noticed.

“I shall take my leave.” Chat bowed, then grabbed Marinette’s hand and kissed it.

She blushed and ran her kissed hand, now free, through her hair.

“Goodnight, Chat Noir.”

He turned and waved back before jumping off her balcony.

She heard the familiar clanging of Chat’s metal batton, while Tikki flew out of her hiding spot in Marinette’s blanket cocoon.

“I hope my Chat will be okay. He seems pretty torn up about this.” Marinette said, frowning.

Tikki grinned. “Your Chat, huh?”

Marinette blushed again.

“My partner, Tikki.”

“I’m sure that’s what you meant, Marinette”

“Quiet Tikki,” Marinette groaned, heading back downstairs, Tikki following, giggling.

A few buildings away, Chat Noir sat down, thinking about the events that had happened. 

He would talk to Ladybug on Wednesday night.

“Thanks, Marinette,” he whispered to no one. “You really are the best.”

He stood up to walk home. Whatever happened, he knew that Ladybug would always be at his side, and so would Marinette.

And with them, he could do anything.


End file.
